dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus Campbell
Thaddeus Campbell is the High Overseer of the Abbey of the Everyman and is in league with the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, in his treacherous plot to usurp Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. He is the main assassination target of the mission High Overseer Campbell. Biography Despite Campbell's high position within the restrictive Abbey of the Everyman, he is known to lead an extremely decadent and deviant lifestyle. The Heart reveals that "He breaks each of the Seven Strictures daily. It is his own private joke." He maintains a secret chamber beneath the Office of the High Overseer that is filled with mattresses and lingerie, plus notes discussing his dealings with the Golden Cat and an audiograph regarding Corvo Attano's escape from Coldridge Prison. He keeps a rune in the room as well, in a protective glass case beside a copy of Litany on the White Cliff. Rumors of Campbell's lifestyle are seemingly known to the population of Dunwall; Samuel Beechworth comments on it himself, saying, "Maybe it's not my place to say, but men of the faith shouldn't live like barons." Campbell regularly resorts to blackmail to achieve his aims, keeping a journal where he records secrets about a great number of Overseers. Teague Martin claims that it is through blackmail that he was able to ascend to the position of High Overseer. When Corvo is sent to eliminate Campbell, he is also tasked with retrieving Campbell's journal, which Martin in turn uses to ascend through the ranks of the Abbey. Campbell is also willing to kill to retain his position; a note in his secret room from Madame Prudence reveals that he has murdered courtesans who have attempted to blackmail him. Sometime after the Empress' assassination, Corvo is approached by Callista Curnow, niece of City Watch Officer Geoff Curnow. She states that Campbell is plotting to murder her uncle (due to tensions between the City Watch and the Overseers, and Curnow's aversion to corruption), and asks Corvo to stop him. Trivia *If Corvo takes the decanter of cider next to Campbell as he poses for Anton Sokolov's painting during the prologue, it will be missing in the final version. *Campbell uses his sword and pistol as his weapons, and is only as strong as a typical City Watch Guard, if not weaker. Curnow can kill Campbell in a single stroke if notified right before Campbell attempts to assassinate him. *If neutralized with the heretic's brand, Campbell can be found later as a weeper in The Flooded District mission, in the room where Corvo's gear can be recovered. Also in the room is a letter, written by Campbell shortly before he loses his mental faculties. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Campbell with his sword, a special animation plays. In it he will grab Campbell by the throat, slice his arm off, and stab him in the neck. If Campbell is approached from behind Corvo will swing him around, stab him in the stomach then grab his head, and stab him in the neck. *In his letter, Campbell blames Corvo Attano for the branding, regardless of Corvo's detection status. Gallery campbell target.png|Thaddeus Campbell's target picture. The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell.png|Sokolov's finished painting of Campbell. Campbell Pose.jpg|Campbell. Campbell.jpg|Thaddeus Campbell. Tcampbell01.png|Campbell at Dunwall Tower. Burcamp01.png|Campbell and Burrows. campbell04.png|Campbell meets with Curnow. Campbellcurnow02.png|Campbell speaks with Geoff Curnow. High res campbell poisoned.png|Campbell, poisoned. campbell02.png|Campbell prepares to murder Curnow in his secret room. campbell01.png|Campbell after being slain by Curnow. Brandhighoverseercampbell.gif|Corvo branding Campbell (GIF). campbellsoup01.png|Corvo kills Campbell. campbellweeper02.png|Weeper Campbell bites Corvo. Campbell weeper.png|Campbell as a weeper. Campbellweeper01.png|Weeper Campbell. missing_campbell_d.jpg|(Non-lethal) Campbell poster seen in Dunwall. wanted_poster_campbell.jpg|(Lethal) A wanted poster featuring the death of Campbell. Tarot High Overseer.png|Campbell appearing on a tarot card of the Special Edition Tarot Deck. pl:Thaddeus Campbell Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Overseers